


The Journey

by xDearCheeseMan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: "Thats another coin in the swear jar Petra", Boredom, F/M, Friends Rivalry, I take suggestions, Jealousy, Minecraft: Story Mode, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Petra is being a flat out dick sometimes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDearCheeseMan/pseuds/xDearCheeseMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Minecraft: Story Mode the way I would have wanted it to go. This story is using female Jesse, black hair, green eyes. And.. there will be some Jesse/Lukas and some Jesse/? Leave a comment to pick the other Jesse pairing! Yay! Uploads every Thursday, 7:30pm Central Time. ALSO: This was posted on fanfiction.net as well under my name (xDearCheeseMan) so don't worry lol. I have every right to this story since I wrote it so no plagiarism here. I take suggestions so pls leave a comment lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Endercon

"Come on!" Jesse yelled to Olivia, Axel, and Reuben the pig, as they ran towards Endercon. "Slow down, Jesse," said Axel, panting. "Not all of us are fit and slim like you." Jesse payed no notice. "Sorry, but we're gonna be late!" she yelled back, jumping over a hole in the ground. "Relax, Jesse!" shouted Olivia. "We'll make it!" Olivia looked ahead just as the trio reached the gates of the Endercon Building Competition.

The gate to the building competition was just some fences and booths, but the real convention of Endercon rose up behind it. A huge glass dome and a marketplace full of people lay just beyond the building competition. The dome itself was massive, and in just a few hours time, was going to host a show preformed by the most amazing fighter in the world: Gabriel the Warrior.

Jesse, Olivia, and Axel, walked towards the sign-in booth for the competition. As they neared the booth, they saw four people with leather jackets that had ocelots on them. "Go sign in," was all Jesse said as she looked at the people. The Ocelots, Jesse thought. Only the team that beats us every year.

Axel and Olivia walked up to the lady at the booth as Jesse neared The Ocelots. "Why hello losers," said Aiden, one of the members. Jesse ignored him. "Is she deaf? I said, hello, losers," he said again. Jesse turned. "Shut up, Aiden," she said relatively calmly. He just laughed. "Come on Lukas, Gill, and Maya," he said to the other members. "We have a competition to win. Or rather, they have a competition to lose," he sneered.

Lukas cast a glance at Jesse before turning away, following Aiden. "Lukas and the Ocelots," muttered Jesse. "They always win, even with that awful Aiden."  
"I know what you mean," said Olivia, sneaking up behind her. "Ah!" Jesse screamed. "Don't do that, Olivia!" she said, laughing.

"Come on, guys, we're at booth 5," said Axel, eyeing the Ocelots. Jesse and Olivia followed Axel to the booth. Jesse heard a voice behind her, "Hey." She turned to see Petra, a girl who was a bit older than them, and used everything to her advantage. She would be described as.. manipulative. "Oh, hey Petra," said Jesse. "Ew, pig," Petra said, looking at Reuben. Reuben looked offended.

Lukas walked up to the group. "Hey Petra, I just wanted to thank you for the nether star," he said. "Yeah, no problem Lukas," Petra said awkwardly. "You helped those goons?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow in disgust. "I'll help anyone for the right price," said Petra simply. This woman clearly had no loyalty to anyone, thought Jesse. "If you guys need anything, you know where to find me," she said while walking away.

"But we don't know where to find you," whined Axel. "Exactly," Petra smirked, walking off towards the forest. Everyone looked at Lukas. "Its fine, guys," he said. "If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us." And with that, he walked back to his team. The announcer came on the microphone to start the competition.

"Welcome everyone, to the Endercon building competition! The winners will have their build featured at Endercon.. and will also get to meet Gabriel the Warrior! Aaaand.. building starts... NOW!" she yelled, blowing her whistle.

Everyone started to build. Jesse and Axel started to build the base of the fireworks machine while Olivia worked out the redstone. "We should make something cool in front," said Axel. "Uh.. how about an Enderman?" called Jesse. "Great idea!" Axel yelled back, and they both got to work on the Enderman.

After about half an hour of working, the build was finally done. Jesse, Olivia, Reuben, and Axel stood on the top, looking around at everyone else. Aiden looked over at their build, and scowled. Jesse just smiled. "Would you like to do the honours, Jesse?" Olivia asked. Jesse smiled. "Of course," she said, pulling the lever.

Fireworks blasted from behind the Enderman. The trio turned around and watched. 'We'll win for sure," Axel said confidently. People started to stop building and just come over to look at their build. Even the Ocelots stopped. Lukas smiled, for some reason.

Aiden scowled. "What... no way! Its just a stupid Enderman!" he yelled, and kicked a block stopping a lava source from flowing. The lava flowed out, and everyone ran. The lava got onto the build and it started to go up in flames. Reuben ran off of the build, and into the forest. "Reuben!" Jesse yelled, fear pooling in her stomach. "But what about the build!?" Olivia and Axel cried. "I don't care!" Jesse yelled. "I need to get Reuben!"

And with that, she jumped off the statue and into the night.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Why did Aiden do that!?

Lukas couldn't stop thinking about it as he tried to douse the build. Stupid, no brained, small minded, selfis-

"LUKAS!"

Lukas snapped out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked, looking around. "Lukas! Lukas! Did you see where Jesse went?!" It was Olivia. But he didn't care. Jesse.. missing? He didn't know why he cared so much. They had known each other since they were little kids, but had never really gotten along because of the people he hung out with. They were always to rude to Jesse, and Lukas couldn't really get away from them.

"I'll go after her. I think she went into the forest," he called back, still lost in thought. "I don't know if she'd like that.. maybe I should come too," Olivia suggested.  
"Nah, I got this. You stay here and help repair the damage. If I really need help, I can find Petra," he said, turning and starting to walk to the wall of trees that loomed before him.

"Wait. Lukas," said Olivia coming up behind him. "Try not to sneak up behind Jesse or anything. She really wouldn't appreciate it, and, no offence, but you are bad news in her books. I think you know why."

He did know why. Whenever he saw her, he was with Aiden, and Aiden usually tormented her. So, she's learned from experience that Seeing Lukas = Torment from Aiden. He honestly didn't blame her, just wished he got to know her better.

"I'd better go," Lukas said, walking towards the trees. "Good luck!" Olivia called. Easy for her to say, Lukas thought as he sprinted into the forest.


	2. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Lukas are almost killed in a forest.

"Jesse!" Lukas called, following the scent of burned fabric as he ran further into the forest. No sight of her. Lukas stopped running to catch his breath, and looked around. It was dark. Monsters were beginning to spawn. Lukas didn't like it out here, not one bit. He wanted to find Jesse and get out of here.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of emotion towards Jesse. It came out of nowhere and hit him so forcefully he almost fell over. Now he was more scared than he had ever been, and not for himself, but for Jesse. He wanted to find her and know that she was safe more than he had ever wanted anything before.

What is wrong with you!? he thought, walking forwards again. Jesse hates you, idiot. Remember? Aiden? Ocelots? Ringing a bell here?

Lukas shivered. It was a cold night. "Jesse?" he called, starting to quicken his pace. "Jesse?!" he called again, now at a reasonable running pace. Emotions surged through him like adrenaline, overpowering him. "JESSE!" he yelled, running as fast as he could.

He burst into a patch of shrubs and found Jesse there, comforting Reuben. "Jesse," he breathed, running over to her and engulfing her in a hug. She didn't resist, didn't fight back, but let him hug her. He pulled away, and she looked at him.

"Lukas?! What are you doing here!?" she said. "Jesse, I," he started. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I just thought I should go after you, since no one else was willing to."

That wasn't entirely true.. but hey. He needed Jesse on his side. "But.. why?" she whispered, and started to have a nervous breakdown. She sat down on the ground. Lukas sat next to her, and she didn't complain. "I don't know what to do, Lukas. Reuben went missing and the build caught on fire and Aiden, (oh that jerk!), was being a complete asshole and then I go to find Reuben and you of all people show up and its night and I don't know what to do anymore..." she trailed off.

"Slow down, Jesse," Lukas said. "Lets focus on the immediate problem: It's night, and we need to get back to Endercon. Do you remember the way there?" She shook her head. Jesse sighed and leaned on his side. He felt an electric shock at her touch. What was happening to him?

Suddenly it was hard to talk. "W-well, we could, uh, go to, uh, the, uh, bridge thing, and uh, I have no idea, maybe follow the r-road?" he stuttered. Jesse just sighed. "Well, we best get to it. You probably don't want to be around me," she said, standing up. "No!" Lukas almost yelled. "That's not it at all," he said, turning red.

Jesse froze. Her heart started beating.. really fast. "Let's go, Lukas," she said, walking towards the river. "Come on, Reuben." Lukas jogged after her. "Jesse, its not that I don't want to be around you, its just.. well.. the people I hang out with don't permit it. Understand?" he pleaded.

"Yeah, I get it," she said, sighing. "I'm not cool enough for you." Lukas stopped walking. "Jesse, it's not like that.. Aiden.. let's just say your not on his favourites list. And don't get me wrong, I'm not blaming you for anything, he just.. has, well, issues. But I don't have anything against you, personally," he added. Lukas waited a few minutes for Jesse to respond. "So.. we cool?" he asked tentatively. "Yeah, I guess," she said, continuing to walk.

Great, he thought. I'm a screw up. He looked down at the ground as they continued to walk, getting ever closer to the river. They walked in silence for a while, until the monsters attacked. Jesse screamed as a zombie came out from behind a tree. "Got a sword, Lukas?" she asked over her shoulder as they stood back to back.

Jesse ran out, killing a zombie with her wooden sword. "Uh.." Lukas said, embarrassed. "No sword here, Jesse." She didn't seem to have heard him. Mobs were coming from all around, now. Jesse hacked at a skeleton with her sword, breaking it. "Stupid wooden sword!" she yelled, turning and running to Lukas.

They were both now backed up at a cliff, mobs encircling them. "Lukas," Jesse said, clearly scared for her life. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you. Aiden, Gill, and Maya.. they just get to me. I shouldn't have thought you were the same way."

Lukas didn't know what to say. "It's okay, Jesse, really," he said. She hugged him and buried her face in his neck as the monsters came ever closer to taking their lives. Lukas felt a tear roll down his cheek as he hugged Jesse, both of them locked in an embrace.

Everything happened very fast.

Petra came down from the top of the cliff, landing on a spider and killing it. She killed two zombies at once and shot a skeleton's arrow back at it. She killed another zombie, using it's body as leverage to jump onto a spider. Petra then rode the spider, killing everything, and then the spider. She exhaled loudly and turned to face Lukas and Jesse, frozen in their hug.

"Well look at you two lovebirds," she said, feeling a little jealous. She didn't let it show. They quickly unlocked themselves from each other's embrace, Lukas turning red. Jesse, on the other hand, looked ecstatic to see Petra. "Petra!" she cried, running towards her and giving her a hug. Petra didn't return the embrace, but pushed Jesse off.

"We need to get out of here. Follow me," she instructed, sprinting away. Jesse and Lukas looked at each other, then followed her through the night. They jumped over trees, lakes, and ravines, until they got to the entrance of a cave.

"After you," Petra said. Jesse walked into the cave, Lukas following. Petra walked silently behind them. They eventually made it to a little area with a crafting table and a chest. "Where are we?" Jesse asked. "In a cave, dumbass," Petra said. "Now, you two need swords. I've got some material in the chest. Take what you need."

Lukas and Jesse walked over to the chest. "Hey," Lukas said, grabbing Jesse's slim shoulders and turning her to face him. "Don't feel bad about what you said when you thought we were going to die. I really think we could be friends," he said, desperation clear in his eyes. Jesse didn't seem to notice that, however. She just smiled. "Maybe we can be friends," she said, smiling. Lukas couldn't help but smile back.

Someone cleared their throat behind Lukas and Jesse, and they both turned to look at Petra. "Get to making those swords. I don't have all night," she said, glaring at Jesse. They turned and got the materials for a stone sword.

After the swords were made, Petra brought them deeper into the cave. After about five minutes of walking, she stopped them and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a black skull. "This," she said, "is a Wither Skull. I managed to get it out of the Nether, and I'm going to sell it to someone for a diamond." Jesse stared at it.

"Why would someone pay a diamond for a dusty old skull?" she asked. Petra shrugged her shoulders. "No idea, but we're going to deliver it. Come on guys, exit to town is up this way." Lukas looked at Jesse. "This seems like a bad idea," he said. "I know, right," Jesse replied. "I mean, something about this doesn't seem right. Some guy paying a freaking diamond for some old skull?!"

"I know what you mean. But we need to go with Petra, how else are we going to get out of here?" Lukas said, sighing. They followed Petra up the tunnel and into the night air. They walked to a bridge and crossed half of it before the mobs attacked. Petra killed some of them before saying, "Jesse! Lukas! I can't hold them off forever. We need to get out of here!"

"Guys!" Lukas yelled. "We can jump!" Jesse looked at him with her mouth gaping open. "Jump!? No way!" she yelled. Petra glared at her. "It's the only way!" she yelled, running from the mobs and off the edge. The mobs came closer and closer. "You need to jump, Jesse," Lukas pleaded. "Come on, please just jump!"

"Lukas, I'm scared," she whispered. The mobs were upon them now, and Lukas knew he had no time to argue with her. He grabbed Jesse's hand and jumped off, pulling her with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAANNDDD  
> A cliffhanger..  
> You all must love me.


	3. Sneaky Bearded Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivor is a scumbag, Petra swears too much, and lapis sucks as a substitute for diamond.

Jesse screamed as she and Lukas plunged towards the river They hit the surface of the river with an extreme force, sending water flying everywhere. The two of them plunged deep underwater, and bobbed up to the surface. Petra looked at them impatiently, red hair wet, brown eyes dark and murky, her long face with a scowl plastered onto it."Come on, then," was all she said, as she swam to the edge of the river. Lukas and Jesse followed, hoisting themselves over the edge.

Petra walked at a brisk pace, avoiding eye contact. They speed walked all the way back to Endercon, not running into danger again. Petra led them into a dark alley, where no one went near. "Petra, don't you see something wrong with this? I mean this guy wants a dusty old skull and he will only take it from you in a dark alley," Jesse said. Petra wasn't paying attention to her.

"He said he'd meet me here.. but he isn't here yet. I'm going to go check out some other dark alleys, maybe we're in the wrong place? Oh, and Lukas, you're coming with me," Petra said, grabbing Lukas' arm. Lukas tried to protest, but Petra was stockier and stronger than Lukas' thin, elegant form.

"Guys, what about," Jesse started, but they were arguing and didn't hear her. Petra dragged Lukas out of the alley, leaving Jesse alone. "Me," she whispered, looking around at the darkness that surrounded her. She shivered in fear. Jesse was about to follow them when someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

~~~~~~

"I'm telling you, we should have stayed!" Lukas said, trying to convince Petra to go back to the alley. "Lukas, we're just going to check the other alleys. Now shut the hell up and check if he's in there." She pointed to an alley. Lukas scowled and walked over to the alley, peering inside. "Nothing," he said. Petra frowned. "That's all the alleys, but he may have said a different part of Endercon-" Someone screamed in the distance.

"Petra!" Lukas yelled, cutting her off. "Don't you recognize that scream?" Petra didn't even have to think about it to know. Jesse. "It's her, isn't it?' she scowled. "Yes," Lukas said impatiently. "I TOLD you we should have stayed! Now come on!" He grabbed Petra's arm and practically pulled her back towards the alley.

They walked briskly towards the alley they had left Jesse in, Petra scowling all the while. After a few minutes of walking, they had reached the entrance to the alley. Lukas let go of Petra's arm and ran inside, to find Jesse cowering in a corner, a greasy looking man yelling at her.

"Give me the wither skull, you stupid girl," he spat, searching her pockets. Jesse whimpered in fear of this man. "Stop," Lukas said commandingly. The man turned to face him. "Do you have the wither skull?" he asked. Petra stepped in. "No," she said. "I do."

"Well, give it to me, then!" he said, a venomous edge to his words. She stepped forwards and handed this strange man the black skull. Light filtered through the entrance of the alley, and Lukas got a better look at this man. He was wearing green robes, that looked like they hadn't been washed for a couple years. His hair was long and black, like his beard. He looked a little like a madman.

He grabbed the skull from Petra, grinning a mischievous grin. "Where's my diamond? And what even is your name?" Petra asked forcefully. The man dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "The name's Ivor. Diamond's in the chest," he called from outside the alley. The three of them watched him go. Lukas went to help Jesse up, while Petra walked to the chest.

She opened the chest. "FUCK!" she yelled, causing Jesse and Lukas to look at her in alarm. Petra was prone to swearing, whilst Jesse and Lukas were not. "What happened?" Jesse asked, looking over. Petra forced her head away. "He left lapis! No diamond! Lapis! We were fucked over!" she screamed. "Let's tone it down with the language," Lukas said.

"How about.. no," Petra said, looking at him with a look that shattered glass. Lukas recoiled, as if he was hit with the invisible shards of glass. "Well, what are you two fucktards standing around for! We need to get that asshole!" Petra yelled, as if they were supposed to know that. She grabbed their arms and pulled them out and into the heart of Endercon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, lol. Prepping for finals and all that sheez.


	4. Aiden and.. Potions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden saves Reuben from a brutal death and actually.. helps someone!?

Petra pulled them in every which way, and only when they passed the butcher's stand did Jesse realize that she was missing Reuben. "Guys," she said. "Where's Reuben!?" Jesse tried to get Petra to stop but she wouldn't. "Shut the hell damn up! We just got scammed, and I want my skull back!" Petra yelled, running even faster.

Jesse scowled, and twisted her hand out of Petra's grasp. The two of them didn't seem to notice, continuing to run as Jesse walked to the butcher's stand. The butcher was a fat man, with black sideburns, a moustache, and stubble. He looked untidy and dirty. "Whatddya want, kid?" he asked, picking up a pig from under his counter. Reuben!

"Sir, that pig that you are holding, that's my pig, and I want him back," she said, trying to keep her cool. The butcher raised his eyebrows and let out a loud laugh. "Your pig?" he sneered. "Well, if you want it back so badly, I'm willing to make a trade." Jesse tried to hide her fury. He wanted her to trade something for Reuben.

Jesse knew she had no choice if she didn't want Reuben to become someone's dinner. She searched her pockets, but all she had was some string and her stone sword Petra had helped her make. She scowled at the man, rage coursing through her veins. This wasn't fair!

She was just about to counteroffer when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She didn't even need to turn to see who it was. Aiden, her mind said. She let out a controlled breath and turned to look at him, his green eyes piercing. But they weren't looking at her, they were looking at the butcher.

"Let the pig go," he said cooly, but there was ice behind his words. The butcher, clearly terrified, threw Reuben at Jesse and completely abandoned his stand, running into the night. Jesse looked incredulously at Aiden, who smirked at the butcher's exit. "What did you do that for?" Jesse asked. "I could have done it myself."

Aiden smirked again, his gaze turning to her. "No, you couldn't have," he said, and he was right. "Just take it as an apology for burning down your build." Jesse was shocked, and she couldn't deny it. She mumbled out a "Thanks," before turning and going to find where Petra and Lukas had run off to.

Aiden, however, didn't leave. "Looking for Petra and Lukas?" he asked. Jesse turned her head to look at him. "Yes, how did you know?" she accused, turning to fully face him. Why was he being so nice to her?

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Just follow me and stop being a little bitch," he said, turning to walk towards the convention centre. There was the Aiden she knew. Jesse ran to keep up with him, Reuben on her heels. "Why are you helping me?" Jesse demanded as they walked through Endercon. "I have my reasons," he spat, glaring at her as they turned a corner.

"And why should I trust you?" Jesse asked. Aiden stopped and took a deep breath. "Look, Jesse," he spat her name. "If you want me to help you, you're gonna shut up. Got it?" His eyes pierced through her skull. She nodded quickly and didn't say another word.

They eventually made it to the main convention centre of Endercon. It was quite a sight to see; the guard, running around, being chased by none other than chickens. Jesse had to stifle a laugh as they snuck into the large grey building.

As soon as they were in, Aiden and Jesse got on their hands and knees and crawled down the dimly lit passageway. They could hear voices up ahead, and stopped to listen.

"We need to wait for Jesse! Come on, Petra, she's our friend." Olivia.

"Yeah, Olivia's right, we need to wait for Jesse." Lukas.

"Ah, come on guys! Jesse's a tough gal, she's got this!" Axel.

"Ugh! Guys, lets just stop debating about that.. person until we get MY SKULL BACK! She's the one who caused it to go missing, anyways!" Petra.

And then the four of them went into another heated debate. "Do we go in?" Jesse whispered, inching towards the door. Aiden grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Wait," was all he said, as he watched the four people debate intently. After a few minutes he stood up and strode in. "Well, well, well," he said, his eyes gazing carelessly across the debater's bewildered faces. "What do we have here?"

"What are you doing here, Aiden?" Olivia demanded in her respective but stern tone. He dismissed her with a wave. He acts like he owns the place, like, all the time, Jesse thought. "There's an event, didn't you notice? As you know, the Ocelots won the building competition, and I merely came out in search of Lukas," Aiden lied smoothly. Wow, Jesse thought. He's so good at lying you can never tell when he's telling the truth.

"Well, you've found him. Now go," Axel said, pushing Lukas towards Aiden, who caught the back of his jacket with ease. Aiden released his hold on Lukas' jacket and Lukas darted into the hallway, coincidentally, landing on Jesse.

"I can't leave, you see. I'm interested in what you're doing, all alone, in a room at a convention you don't even have tickets to," came Aiden's voice from inside the room.

"Jesse," Lukas breathed, looking at her. He sat like that for a while, just looking straight at her. "Uh.. Lukas?" Jesse asked, and Lukas seemed to snap back to reality. He moved to the other side of the small hallway, right across from Jesse, their feet touching. It was a small hallway, after all.

"What happened?" Jesse asked and Lukas recounted the events leading up to that point. They had found Axel and Olivia, made a slime block, ruined a chicken booth, and traumatized a chicken lover all to get the guard to move out of the way, since he was scared of chickens. It was a pretty good plan, really.

After a few minutes, the four people still inside the room filed out, and Jesse and Lukas stood up, waiting to hear the final decision. Olivia, Axel, and Aiden just walked past them, though, and to a stairwell leading downwards. The stairwell was just to the left of the convention hall, Jesse noted. "What are you two idiots standing around for?" Petra snapped. "We have a skull to find."

Everyone filed down the stairs, ending up in a dark room. Lukas flipped a switch and lights came on, swiftly illuminating the large room. It was full of bookcases, brewing stands, chests, and potions of all sorts. They split up, in search of the skull.

Jesse rifled through some old trunks, finding nothing. She then saw Axel eyeing a strange pink potion. "Axel.." Jesse warned, walking towards him. "Don't take that."  
He scowled. "But I want it!" he cried. Jesse sighed. They hated the man, anyway, so I guess taking the potion might not be so bad. I mean, it may even help us, she thought. "Fine, take it," Jesse said, and Axel grinned.

"Thanks, Jess!" he called, pocketing the potion and going to look through some bookshelves. Jesse sighed and continued to rifle through chests.

Nothing eventful happened for a very long time.

Eventually, Jesse found a lever, and pulled it, wanting to see what it would do. It opened a little space with a chest in it. Petra ran and opened the chest, grabbing a black skull from inside. Petra grinned, a grin that reached ear-to-ear as she stepped down from the space. She tossed Jesse the skull. "Hold onto it, I want to pocket some of these potions. We may need them," Petra said.

Jesse was about to put the skull in her pocket before it was wrenched out of her hands. Icy fear blossomed in her chest as she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice in her ear.

"I'll be taking that skull."

It was him. The skull-stealer. The double-crosser. The cheater.

Jesse tumbled to the ground, body crumbling beneath her as blackness came to take her into it's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like the chapter?  
> I bet you didn't like it.  
> Eh.  
> So yeah.. leave a comment for that Jesse pairing m8.


End file.
